


Day 10 - Thinking Out Loud (Ed Sheeran)

by blaindersonkummel



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2016 [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Family, Fluff, Future Fic, Hospitals, M/M, Old Age, Schmoop, daddy!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaindersonkummel/pseuds/blaindersonkummel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily is starting her shift on the hospital ward where Blaine Hummel-Anderson has been admitted for knee surgery. She didn't expect to fall so quickly in love with her 72 year old patient and his husband, but it's kind of hard not to.</p><p>Written for Day 10 of the Klaine Valentines Challenge.<br/>Prompt: "Thinking Out Loud" by Ed Sheeran.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 10 - Thinking Out Loud (Ed Sheeran)

**Author's Note:**

> Read on Tumblr [here](http://blaindersonkummel.tumblr.com/post/139091495688/klaine-valentines-challenge-day-10-thinking-out).

It was Friday lunch time when Emily walked through the doors to her ward, waving at Latisha on reception before she went to get sorted in the staff room, ready for her shift. Hanging her coat up, she grabbed her chart for the day and read down the list of names of the patients she was in charge of. _No planned new admittances and only one being discharged_. Things were already looking up for the long day ahead.

As she scanned the list, her eyes landed on one name in particular: _Blaine Hummel-Anderson_. On Tuesday, her seventy two year old patient, Blaine, had gone in for a routine knee surgery. She met him, his husband and his daughter very briefly before he was put under and taken in. Within minutes of talking with the family, she knew this was going to be a fun week. She smiled to herself and made her way back on to the ward.

“Ahhhh. There’s my favourite nurse!” came a call to her right. Turning, she saw Mr. Hummel-Anderson propped up in bed, a tray of breakfast on his table and a bright grin on his face as he took her in.

“Good morning, Blaine,” she replied cheerily, coming over to see him. “Have a good night’s sleep?”

“Oh, it was lovely, thank you sweetheart. You nurses sure do treat us well.”

The compliment made her so happy. People in these industries were often being given such a hard time. It genuinely felt so nice to be reminded why she did this job.

Blaine was now busy looking down at his breakfast, trying to get enough force behind his spoon to crack the boiled egg on his plate. Instead of watching him struggle further, Emily leant across to crack it open.

“Oh Emily, you are a saint,” Blaine said as he smeared some of the yolk on to the corner of his toast and took a bite. “You remind me so much of my daughter.”

Emily was flattered by his words. Having met Blaine’s daughter, Eliza, she seemed like a very sweet woman who would clearly do anything for her fathers.

Emily adjusted Blaine’s blankets as he ate, continuing the conversation.

“Is she coming today? And what about the other Mr. Hummel-Anderson?” she wiggled her eyebrows at him playfully as he chuckled.

“I’m afraid she can’t make it to visit today – she’s got a very important meeting. I’m so lucky she loves me enough that she even cleared the rest of this week to come by. But she’s coming tomorrow when I get discharged.”

Blaine seemed to perk up a bit at the thought of finally being allowed to go home. Permitting his knee didn’t suddenly collapse beneath him between now and then, the operation was routine enough that he should be much better.

“But Kurt – he’s coming today. He should be here in about an hour, actually.”

If Blaine perked up at the thought of going home, that was nothing compared to the look he got when he spoke about his husband. Emily loved it, and quite frankly, she was getting a little bit obsessed with the couple. During her more quiet times on the ward, Blaine (and Kurt during visiting hours) would never hesitate to sit and tell her all about their lives, their family, their careers, and the amazing things they’d done along the way.

But aside from world-wide trips, the fame and fortune, and the countless celebrity friends they had, the most impressive thing was this: they still loved each other today as much as the day they got married. Emily only wished she could find someone who loved her like that some day.

“Well that should be lovely,” she said as she went to pull his cover up to inspect the bandages on his knee. Talking to the patients and keeping them distracted whilst she prodded and poked seemed to be the best way of getting things done quickly and efficiently around here.

“I already told him you’re getting front row tickets for our next event, to pay you back for looking after me all this week.”

Emily’s smile tilted as she looked up at Blaine from her crouched position next to the bed.

“Blaine, if your husband isn’t careful, I might just have to steal you for myself. Or maybe you can adopt me and I’ll be Eliza’s new sister.”

Blaine chuckled sweetly at that as Emily got to her feet.

“Okay, Mister, you’re looking pretty good under there. I’m just going to go check on Jasper and I’ll be back to see you later,” Emily patted him on the hand and moved away to the next section, calling “ring the buzzer if you need me!”

When she was out of sight, Blaine resumed eating his breakfast and searching for the television remote to switch over to the Fashion Police on E! (much to the dismay of some of the surrounding patients in the beds).

-

Emily was just signing off on the paperwork for the one discharged patient she had today when she heard the visitor’s door being buzzed open to let the friends and family in for open hours. Quickly finishing her signature with a flourish, she adjusted her uniform and peeked out from behind the curtain.

First through the doors was, of course, Kurt Hummel-Anderson. He looked so dashing in his casual suit with a matching hat, and his very stylish (and expensive-looking) trench coat. As he made his way fully through the door, Emily suddenly realised he was holding something in his hands.

From this distance, Emily watched as Kurt reached Blaine’s bed and both their eyes lit up to see one another. Kurt got to Blaine’s pillow and with a wrinkly hand, steadied himself on the bed gate to lean down and kiss Blaine – who touched his fingers to Kurt’s cheek before pulling away. Out of nowhere, Kurt then proceeded to produce an enormous bouquet of red and yellow roses, presenting them to his husband. Blaine’s eyes went even wider and he circled his arms around Kurt’s neck to bring him down for a hug as they both grinned.

Emily couldn’t take it any more. She walked over with a matching smile as they parted and greeted their guest with a jovial, “Good morning, Kurt.”

Kurt turned to her and his face softened as he took her in, “Oh, Emily, good morning!” Then he paused. “Can I just say, you look extra lovely today, dear. Have you been using that moisturiser set I gave you?”

She was slightly taken aback at that but she laughed and blushed a little. “Well yes, actually, I have! And I love it – I can’t stop recommending it to all my friends. I can’t believe you noticed.”

“Oh, trust me, sweetie, Kurt has an eye for these things,” said Blaine, adjusting the flowers in his lap.

“I don’t doubt it,” she replied. “So, I bet you’re looking forward to getting this one home tomorrow, huh?” she looked at Kurt but nudged her thumb in Blaine’s direction.

“Ohhhhh, I don’t know,” Kurt pretended to think about it. “I might just have to leave him here another few days.”

Blaine pouted as the other two laughed like little children. “Hey, that’s not very nice!”

“You know I’m joking, honey bee.”

“Hmmmmm. I’m not convinced. I think I’m going to need some proof.”

“Okay, well, you asked for it,” Kurt said leaning down and smacking a giant kiss on Blaine’s cheek.

Emily was so amused to see this seventy year old man in front of her dissolve into actual giggles, squirming away as Kurt continued peppering his face with kisses.

“Guys, really. This is a hospital after all,” she chided playfully, not meaning it at all.

Kurt pulled away and looked lustfully into Blaine’s eyes, “She’s right you know. I’ll just have to show you exactly how much I love you when we’re home alone tomorrow instead.”

“Aaaaaaaand that’s my cue to leave.”

As Emily moved to answer the buzzer one of the patients had pressed, she heard the pair laughing between themselves and she turned to look back. Instead, what she saw was Kurt pulling up a chair as close as he could to the bed and holding out his hand for Blaine to take as they were instantly engrossed in conversation.

Yeah, that’s definitely the kind of love she wants some day.


End file.
